Belthazar Lord of Flame
'General Boss and Battleground Information' Belthazar is a pretty straighforward Boss. Just Warm Up your Fingers and Brain and survive the Explosion he causes on death. Boss Stats 'Abilities' 'Flameburst' Flameburst is a deadly ability against all melee classes. 40 slow-moderate speed linear moving fireballs will burst out from Belthazar, each dealing 250 damage. 'Flameturbine' A turbine of flames dealing 7000 damage per second starts at a random distance from the boss and travels in a circular fashion making 3 rotations around the boss - damaging anyone in its path. Due to the speed of the turbine, you are only in touch with the flame for less than a second so you don't take KO damage from it, but being in the path of the turbine and taking all 3 rotations will certainly kill you. Also the Turpentine always starts on an angle of 45º anti-clockwise,despise the distance it starts. 'Flamestrike' A near harmless ability that casts a Flame strike under random players which deals 75 damage per second. The range of this ability is infinite, so the boss can cast it on anyone. It can be deadly if you are low on health and there's no one around to heal you. 'Fireball' Casts a huge ball of fire that moves slowly at the direction he is facing at the time of casting the ability for about 3 seconds then explodes in a very large area. This ability kills units instantly so you need to either move away from the destination of the Fireball or use your "D" ability. 'Hellfire' Fire boss's attack speed increases by 200% for about 10 seconds. Freezing field and Insta cold can hamper this ability by slowing the boss. On Moderate + it will be even faster and also untauntable, which forces a player to start moving . 'Eruption' At some random point on the map a foundation appears that erupts flaming stones that each do different set of damage depending on their size. The large rocks deal 800 damage and smaller rocks deal 400 damage. Units near to the rocks' impact on the ground will take this damage. This ability lasts for 15 seconds. 'Flamestrike V' This ability is a higher level of Flamestrike which instead of casting random small flame strikes under players, it casts flame strikes around the boss doing 150 damage per second. Note: This ability is counterable. Infinity Status - Devouring Flames Fire boss's ultimate. After becoming invulnerable, the fire boss teleports to the center of the arena and creates a vortex that absorbs fire balls which spawn around the Boss at random Position and are sucked into the vortex. They deal 50 damage each on contact with the player. Thus he builts up a huge Fire Orb over around 4seconds After absorbing the last fireball the created Fire Orb will explode for 2000damage in a small area around it.. The arena then turns dark and the only source of light is the fire ball that he created, which is floating in the air. The fire ball will start hovering around the map at random directions. If a player enters the dark area of the map he will instantly die so you need to follow the orb of fire to keep yourself alive. Following the orb is necessary to live, but it causes 50 damage per second. While the players are following the fire orb, the boss will teleport between the circles around the map and after 14 seconds the fire orb will stop moving. At this point, the fire boss will send a ray of flames from his current position toward the orb. The speed of the ray depends on the distance between the boss and the orb. The further the boss is from the orb the faster the ray of fire will travel. If the fireball is in 250 range of the boss in the 14th second, he will stand still and delay the cast of the Fire Ray until the Fire Orb has moved on to further distance. When the ray of fire reaches the orb it will explode in a very large area killing every unit unless they cast their "D" spell. Special Move - Final breath Upon death he immediately explodes for 100.000 dmg sending a deadly ring of fire from his position that rapidly expands radially outward. The ring of fire will kill anyone in 1000 range of the point he dies, but it's possible to "D" it or run out if its range (if you are not near his death position). Lore "It's dark" "Why is it so dark?" "Heed my words Belthazar, for if you follow my orders I will lift this darkness that surrounds you." "Who is this?" "I am your saviour and friend. I am your enemy. I am who you call father, and I have the power to help you." Belthazar could no longer take the pain of being alone in that darkness. He could feel the coldness on his skin. Everything was dark and there was no one else to company him. When, suddenly he heard a voice. He thought he was dreaming but the voice talked to him. "I will follow your orders, FATHER." A dim light started to lighten the surrounding of Belthazar. The light started to get stronger. Where was this light coming from? Belthazar looked down and saw a small flame on his body. It looked as if his body was burning. He was shocked, "Omg, why am I on fire? Father save me." "Look closer my son." He looked again, and the fire was spreading over his body. Then it stroke him: There is no pain. The fire was all over his body now. It was as if he was the fire itself, the fire was feasting on him and he was feasting on the fire. They were one; he could feel the power and range inside him. It was unreal. Belthazar looked around him once more and the darkness was gone. He could see the trees and the ground. Belthazar felt like he was reborn, he swinged his hand in front of him and the land in front of his and everything in it turned to ashes. He was reborn indeed, and he was stronger. "So, what are your orders, Master?" Category:Bosses